1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to camera mechanisms and, more particularly, to an electronic camera mechanism with a transmission module configured (i.e., structured and arranged) for transmitting signals between an electronic module of the camera mechanism and a mother board.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of microcircuitry and multimedia technologies, digital cameras are now in widespread use. High-end portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are being developed to be increasingly multi-functional. Many of these portable electronic devices are now equipped with a digital camera mechanism. These electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy capturing digital pictures anytime and anywhere.
In a typical camera mechanism, a lens module is very important to the quality of the pictures captured by the camera module. Generally, a camera mechanism includes a lens module and an image sensor module. Optical image signals are focused by the lens module onto the image sensor module. The image sensor module transforms the optical image signals into electronic image signals. When a distance between the lens module and the image sensor module is adjusted, the definition of the optical image signals received by the image sensor module is also changed. Focusing modules are widely used in such camera mechanisms to facilitate the taking of high quality photos.
As shown in FIG. 2, a typical camera mechanism 91 with a focusing module is electrically connected to a mother board (not shown) by a flexible circuit board 93. The flexible circuit board 93 has an arm 931. One end of the arm 931 is bent to mount into the camera mechanism 91 and thereby electrically connect the focusing module to the mother board. By such a connection, signals may be transmitted between the focusing module and the mother board. However, the flexible circuit board 93 may easily be damaged during manufacturing and/or usage.
Therefore, a new camera mechanism is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.